


如果天空下雪了

by kiirocean



Category: Taynew
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirocean/pseuds/kiirocean





	如果天空下雪了

00

如果在這個陽光明媚的城市裡，那總是一片蔚藍的天空落下了雪。

那我將和你坦白，在此之前的每一刻，你的笑容、所說的話、搭在我肩上的手傳來的熱度，還有你呼喚我名字時那閃閃發亮的眼睛，這些全部在我心中一點一點所堆積成的那些。

關於愛你的，我的故事。

 

01

「會下雪嗎？」

「什麼？」

「沒什麼。」

林陽停下了在和朋友們傳訊息的手，抬頭看向坐在自己對面望著天空的鄭明心，他仔細地盯著對方那張面無表情的臉，想從中找出一點什麼，但是什麼也沒找著，所以他想大概對方剛剛真的沒說什麼重要的事。

他們常常這樣，從公司離開後，他搭著對方的車回家，有時候時間還早時他們會找地方一起吃個飯逛個街或看場電影，有時候晚了他會要鄭明心直接回家他就順便在他家的沙發上蹭個一晚，而更多時候他們會在車上放著喜歡的音樂大聲地唱著，鄭明心偶爾會繞個遠路當作兜兜風，最後把他送回家時，會在他下車走進自家大門時，輕輕地按兩聲喇叭當做再見。

林陽很喜歡和鄭明心待在一起的時間，因為鄭明心不會像自己大學仗儀隊的學弟妹們以崇拜的眼光看著他，他說什麼話都會積極的附和；也不會像公司的那群朋友一樣老喜歡拿他開玩笑，他做點什麼那群人就要故意逗他鬧他繞在他身邊說個不停；更不會像家裡的人，對於走上這個特別道路的他，抱著支持但擔憂的目光和他聊著。

他喜歡他身邊的每一個人並且珍惜他們，所以才會排了那麼多飯局那麼多邀約，甚至有時候都忘了睡覺的和他們待在一起，他不怎麼感到疲倦，看見別人的笑臉便會跟著笑出來，於是他不停的說話、不停地笑著，然後感染著整個氛圍散發著暖意。

但是鄭明心不一樣，他不怎麼附和他所以他們常常沒說幾句就爭論起來，雖然偶爾會跟著那群朋友湊熱鬧，但私底下也不怎麼開他玩笑，他們待在一起的時間裡除了對話，更多的是音響撥出來的英文歌、手機遊戲的配樂、訊息傳來的提示音、或著一片沉默。

林陽總是想，或許是他說了太多的話，把一天可以說話的額度都在別的地方花光了，所以遇見鄭明心時他才會老是張了嘴什麼都說不出口，然後被對方看見那個傻樣子而笑出聲音，他會脹紅著臉要對方別笑了，但最後還是會跟著笑出來。

笑聲漸緩，迎來的會是一片沉默，他們會繼續做著之前在做的事情，大概是平常身邊吵鬧習慣了，林陽特別享受這安靜的時光，他跟鄭明心之間不會因為沉默而變得尷尬，反而這無聲的默契更讓他感到自在。

他偶爾會偷偷看向對方想看看他在做什麼，然後發現那個人也剛好看著自己，他會為此暗喜臉紅但還是故作正經的看回去，鄭明心看向他的眼神總是清澈透明的像曼谷那晴空萬里的天空一樣，閃閃發光，但林陽每次仔細看都覺得那裡面，除了遙遠什麼也看不見。

#

「我等等要和朋他們去唱歌，來嗎？」

「不了，我還要回去寫報告。」

「是嗎。」

林陽輕輕地揉了揉鄭明心的頭髮，然後被拍開了，他不是很在意的把手插進口袋，跟在對方的後頭走，到了停車的地方前停下了腳步。

「那我先走了你小心開車回家。」

他又伸出手想要拍拍對方，接著那隻伸出的手被一把抓住了，他疑惑地對上鄭明心的眼，只看見對方微微的皺起了眉頭。

「順路載你，上車。」

「你又不知道哪裡，怎麼知道順路，你早點回去念書我自己可以去。」

「每次不都是同一間嗎。」

「是沒錯，但是跟你家不是同個方向啊。」

林陽感覺到鄭明心抓著自己的手緊了緊，接著他就被甩開了。

「你是要上車，還是要我把你撞飛到另外的出租車上？」

最後他還是乖乖地上了鄭明心的車，坐在副駕駛座上看著那個專注開車的側臉，怎麼想都覺得剛剛應該讓鄭明心直接回家的，明明自己是想他早點回家早點看完書就可以休息的，怎麼最後反過來被照顧的又是自己呢。

林陽輕輕地嘆了口氣，覺得自己這個哥哥怎麼好像不太可靠。

「嗯？」

「怎麼了？」

「嘆什麼氣？」

「沒什麼沒什麼，你等等回家乖乖念書，多喝熱水知道嗎，我看你最近好像都睡眠不足的樣子，事情都做完就去睡覺不要玩遊戲玩到忘記時間了。」

林陽劈哩啪啦地又說了一串，他一邊說一邊從包包掏出手機晃了晃，順帶要人到家了跟自己說一聲，然後車子就緩緩地停在了路邊，他笑著拍了拍對方的肩膀說了聲謝謝轉身就下了車，關上車門後車窗緩緩的降下，他手搭在車窗上又叮嚀了亂七八糟的一堆，只見鄭明心緩緩地笑了出來，連眼睛都瞇成彎彎的新月一般。

「知道了P'Tay。」

林陽頓時看著那個笑容有些恍了神。

#

在KTV吵鬧的音樂聲中林陽掛斷了電話又拿著手機傳了些訊息後，他把手機胡亂地塞進褲子口袋，一抬頭對上的幾雙眼睛讓他殘存的動物本能瞬間感受到了危險。

「又再跟小男友講電話啊。」

Alice調笑般的說著，然後旁邊的TopTap也跟著笑了起來還吹了聲口哨，林陽無奈地抓了抓頭髮，拿起桌邊的飲料喝了幾口。

「就說不是了。」

幾個人又調侃了幾句，看林陽臉紅開始有點暴躁地反駁後便自覺地停下了這個話題，  
TopTap搭著Arm的肩兩個人樂呵呵的唱歌去，Alice和Mook兩個有些刻意的對他眨眨眼後，就到一旁去討論最新出的化妝品，林陽看著鳥獸散的幾個好友自暴自棄的抓亂了頭髮，遮住眼整個人向後倒在了沙發上。

然後浮在他眼前的是剛才鄭明心的笑臉，他也跟著緩緩地笑了，那個只有在撒嬌或惡作劇時才會叫自己哥的混帳傢伙，怎麼會就笑得這麼可愛。

林陽現在突然有點後悔為什麼要出來唱歌，剛才就應該蹭著對方的車去他家住一晚，他還沉靜在自己的思緒裡突然感覺到身旁沙發凹陷了下去，睜開眼轉過頭看見的是自己那個聰明過頭的朋友，似笑非笑的看著他。

「喔朋幹嘛。」

「我想先走了，怎麼樣一起？」

「你怎麼知道我想走。」

「我看你的臉就知道你的心已經不在這了。」

林陽看著Off那張一臉痞氣的笑臉，在心裡一陣感嘆對方真的大概什麼都知道，於是他跟著人站起身，像其他朋友們道別離開了喧囂之地。

他想現在如果拎個消夜過去，不知道那個人會不會幫自己開門。

 

02

林陽看著站在電視機前面擦頭髮的鄭明心，不由自主地露出了笑容，他最近的工作很多而對方又再忙學校的功課，他們已經有一段時間沒見面了，所以這次工作結束後他立刻打電話給對方嚷嚷著想吃他家附近的店要人來接他，然後還厚著臉皮的跟了回家。

他現在躺在鄭明心家的沙發上，身上蓋的是剛才對方拿給自己的毯子，頭下枕的是因為他賴在這裡太多次對方特別買給他的枕頭，他把臉蒙在毯子裡蹭了蹭，感覺自己太幸福而不由自主地輕輕地嘆了口氣。

「你是不是老了，最近老嘆氣。」

「你才老了，我還年輕呢。」

鄭明心聽到他的話輕輕地笑了幾聲，然後把躺在沙發上所以佔據了整個沙發的身體推了推，就著一個空位就坐了下來。

「你說曼谷會不會下雪啊Tay。」

「這麼熱怎麼會下雪。」

「也是......。」

「怎麼了你想看雪？那要不要之後去北海道，那裡一定會滿滿的佈滿一地白雪。」

林陽有些興奮，說著說著就拍起對方的大腿想要人給點回應，但反常的鄭明心卻一點反應也沒有，林陽微微抬起頭看向對方，但對上自己的不是那個人總是明亮的雙眼，而是呆愣地看著前方的側臉。

但很快的鄭明心便回過神，他拍了拍林陽的腿站了起來，卻沒有給他一個眼神。

「我先睡了，你也別太晚睡。」

「......喔，晚安。」

「嗯。」

林陽撐起身子看著走向自己房間鄭明心的背影，有些搞不清楚狀況，他覺得他沒有惹人生氣，但是對方的樣子分明很不對勁，他左思右想沒有一個結論，然後他把自己埋進剛才對方拿給自己充當棉被的毯子裡，胡亂的小聲叫著，最後在沙發上翻了幾圈閉上了眼，他希望等自己睡醒那些惱人的他搞不清楚的事情都可以平順解決。

#

林陽一進門看見坐在會議室的角落的鄭明心就自然地準備走上前，今天因為他有事要先到公司所以離開他家前沒說上幾句話，雖然早上搭話時對方像平常一樣的回應了，但他還是有些掛念昨天那人奇怪的樣子，正準備要叫對方名字時，卻聽見了身後有一個人先叫了。

「P'New。」

「Singto你來的正好。」

然後鄭明心就站了起來朝門口走去，跟著Singto走了出去，林陽回過頭看著已經關上的門，突然有些鬱悶的心情浮上心頭。

「怎麼怎麼小男友跟別的男人走了難過啦。」

同樣坐在會議室裡的Arm打趣地說到，林陽抓了抓頭髮然後有些報復心態的輕輕地打了對方一下就在他跟旁邊玩著手機的Off中間坐下。

「少貧嘴了Arm，我還以為TopTap、Alice和Mook三個人不在就沒人會拿這件事鬧我了。」

「你說什麼傻話，Nammon也在你以為你逃得過，還有Nanon那小子不是也最愛跟你玩嗎，我說Tay你是逃不出他們的魔掌的。」

坐著玩手機的Off頭也不抬的說著，然後引來剛剛被叫到名字坐在另一邊的兩人的大笑，林陽有些惱怒的瞪了在笑的兩人一眼，就無力地趴在桌上。

「我說朋，你說他們為什麼那麼愛鬧我。」

「不是因為你反應有趣嗎。」

「Tay你要接受，這是我們愛你的證明。」

「你們的愛太沉重了。」

Arm聽見笑了出來，鼓勵似的拍了拍他的肩便轉過身跟坐在那頭的弟弟們聊起天，林陽看了幾眼沒有跟著聊的動力，便把頭轉向正在玩手機的Off身上。

「朋。」

「怎樣？」

「你說曼谷會不會下雪啊？」

「傻了是不是。」

「也是嘛，曼谷怎麼會下雪。」

「.......。」

「朋。」

「幹嘛？」

Off見那個說話的人沒有出聲，終於把視線移開手機看了過去，然後對上的是他那個傻得要死的朋友一臉無辜地看著他，他在心中暗暗吐槽對方跟他家那個可愛的小男友盡學了一些沒用的。

「想看雪就去看，想看曼谷下雪就讓曼谷下雪啊。」

林陽聽見他的話只是抓了抓頭髮，沒有回答。

#

林陽跟著鄭明心的腳步跟公司的同事道別後進了電梯，他朝低著頭用手機的人靠去。

「一起吃飯嗎？」

鄭明心抬起頭露出了一個抱歉的笑容。

「我還有事，下次吧。」

林陽默默的點了點頭沒再說什麼，他跟著對方的腳步出了電梯，然後他在大門口揮手跟對方道別，鄭明心只是笑著點了點頭便轉身走了，看著對方漸遠的背影，林陽默默地嘆了口氣朝地鐵站走去。

最近總覺得老是和鄭明心方搭不上時間，林陽想大概是因為自己工作變多的關係，又覺得好像不是那麼回事，他想念跟對方去吃一些很甜的食物然後對面的人會露出更甜的笑容看著他；他想念在對方的車上一起毫無顧忌的大聲唱歌；他更想念隔天在對方家的沙發上醒來，那個人會抓著一頭亂髮瞇著眼問他早餐要吃什麼。

他很想他，但是鄭明心呢？

林陽突然想起自己每次在那個人眼裡看見的那個很遙遠的感覺，然後又想起剛才對方漸行漸遠的背影，突然覺得害怕。

他立刻拿起手機想打給對方，但是當手指要按上通話鍵的時候又停了下來。

「在做什麼啊我......。」

林陽大大的嘆了口氣，他抬頭望向天空，想著還是早點回家睡覺別再想了。

 

03

「我說你倆是怎麼回事？」

林陽停下吃飯的動作，看向坐在自己對面的Off，疑惑的挑起了眉毛。

「我說你和New兩個是怎樣，吵架了？」

「沒有啊。」

Off把坐在對面的人上下打量了一番，想從對方身上看出點什麼，但是只見林陽一點什麼事也沒有的繼續吃著飯，他想這次大概是他多操心了。

「你倆老黏在一起，但最近好像不是這樣還以為你倆吵架了。」

林陽聽見他的話頓了頓，他想了想還是決定把這個最近一直困擾在心中的想法說出來。

「我最近老是跟New湊不上時間，我都懷疑他討厭我在躲我了。」

「討厭你？你開玩笑吧，那小子的眼神都黏在你身上。」

Off不以為意地輕哼了一聲，他想New那小子不只老把視線黏在他這個朋友身上，還總是用恐怖的眼神看著那些攀在林陽身上跟他打鬧的人，他不只一次慶幸還好眼神不會殺人，不然那些不知好歹沒有眼力的人都不知道死幾次了，但他又想想反正妨礙別人戀愛的人都是要被馬踢的，被瞪個幾下也不為過。

他一邊為自己的想法笑了出來，然後一抬頭想要跟林陽說的時候，發現那個人正震驚地看著自己。

「幹嘛這樣看我？」

「你說New盯著我看？」

林陽吃驚的說著，因為他完全沒發現，不如說他最近老是覺得跟鄭明心對不上眼，以前明明常常他偷看對方的時候發現對方也在看他，他常為此高興然後露出笑容，然後對方也會跟著笑出來，眼睛也會瞇起來，一臉可愛的樣子。

「他不看著你看著誰，看我？」

Off一臉看見白癡的說著，然後他看見自己那個朋友真的露出一個傻的要死表情突然覺得事情不對勁。

「等等等等，讓我搞清楚一件事，你這傢伙是在跟New談戀愛對吧？」

Off一把話說出來就知道事情的問題點在哪了，他看著林陽的臉突然脹紅張著嘴想說什麼但什麼也沒說出來的蠢表情，忍不住扶著額頭嘆氣。

「你們還沒交往？我的天......。」

「等等朋！不對、我們怎麼會，你不要跟他們學這些逗我啊！」

「那些傢伙是真的什麼也沒看出來只是在逗你沒錯，但你以為我們認識多久了，我還以為你們兩個早在交往了，搞什麼鬼。」

「看出什麼，你說什麼啊朋？」

拿起水杯喝了一大口水後，Off一臉無奈地看著坐在自己對面，現在正紅著臉一臉混亂的自己的朋友林陽，決定好人做到底。

「你喜歡New這件事你自己知道吧，不知道我都不知道該說你蠢還是什麼了，不對你大概就是個笨蛋沒錯難怪現在都幾歲了還沒談過戀愛。」

他還沒說完就見林陽像似被嗆到的咳起嗽來，他也不急等著對方終於緩下來後慢慢的開口了。

「你蠢我就算了，New大概是真的很喜歡你，所以才沒說出口吧。」

然後他一說完就看見剛才還不停咳嗽的林陽像塊石頭僵在那裏，他看著對方的傻樣子最後還是忍不住大笑出聲。

#

林揚手裡提著早餐站在鄭明心的家門口，他昨天跟Off談論過後，或著說被Off大大的吐槽一番後，他下定決心決定要說出來。

他很喜歡鄭明心，已經很久很久了，或許從第一次見面開始他就喜歡對方，所以才會因為害羞而不知道怎麼跟對方相處；或是在一起旅行的時候，對方映在自己鏡頭裡比風景還美麗，笑咪咪的樣子；還是工作時跟平常不一樣，有些嚴肅但是卻認真的眼神。

林陽不知道他到底是從哪個時候開始喜歡上對方，他只知道他的眼睛再也離不開鄭明心，而現在他也不想對方的眼神會從自己身上移開。

他有些緊張的深吸了一口氣按下了電鈴，然後對方打開了門。

林陽看著站在自己眼前穿著白色上衣頭髮還亂糟糟，被陽光照得有些瞇起眼睛但還是暖洋洋笑著的鄭明心，覺得自己心中最柔軟的那一塊好像被人觸碰到了，然後他把手伸進口袋，把自己準備的碎紙花往上拋了開來。

白色紙花被陽光照得閃閃發光，然後緩緩若下，就像是下了雪一樣。

「你不是想看曼谷下雪嗎。」

他輕輕地吸了一口氣。

「你想做什麼想去多遠的地方我以後都會帶著你跟你一起去的，我想跟你一直一直永遠在一起，New我喜歡你，和我在一起吧。」

林陽一口氣說完後有些緊張，他看著對方一動也不動的站在那，突然變得有點害怕，正準備想著要說些什麼的時候，他看見鄭明心緩緩地露出了笑容，眼睛也瞇了起來，他好像看見對方的眼角有些濕潤，抬起手正想幫對方擦掉，就被身前的人緊緊抱住。

他感覺那個人在微微地顫抖著，於是他也緊緊的把對方抱住，鄭明心抱著自己的力道很大，像似終於抓到浮木的人，林陽有些心疼的輕輕地拍著他的後背安撫著，然後鄭明心把頭靠在他的肩膀上，林陽聽見他在自己耳邊輕聲地說著。

「Tay我有一個故事要告訴你。」

 

plus

「所以你最近是不是在躲我？」

「我原本是想躲你的，因為很心痛嘛不能把你只留在我身邊，但之後就不知不覺變得真的很忙。」

林陽看著坐在自己身旁的鄭明心覺得很幸福，他想一輩子跟著個人待在一起，他想跟這個人去世界的每個地方留下很多精采的回憶，又覺得就像現在這樣待在家裡什麼也不做也很好，他想只要是和對方待在一起，不管什麼都可以。

鄭明心看那個人沒在回話，便撒嬌的撲了過去，他笑咪咪的看著林陽的眼神閃閃發亮，林陽這次看清楚他眼底的是什麼了，不是什麼他看不懂得遙遠未知，而是他自己。

然後他輕輕地笑了出來，接著緩緩的靠上去吻住對方。


End file.
